


Happiness Is Often Forgotten

by PapperZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Heartbreaking, Sad Ending, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: I'm Happy if you're Happy ,I don't mind





	Happiness Is Often Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can figure out the plot ( If l you have an Idea of the plot u can write it down in comment section)

Mommy’s in her room again crying she’s crying her tears out again I don’t know why she does it every month she cries locking herself in her room leaving me lonely.  
And Daddy ? Daddy’s gone again I don’t like it when Daddy leaves, but daddy says if he stays how is he gonna make money he says that a lot.

But I don’t understand why he can’t just make it at home and if not, I could always ask my dolls they have money how else do they buy food?  
And brother he’s in his room scared again he’s always scared around this time, but he’ll be fine he gets over it after I show him my picture book.

He’ll remember when Mommy use to laugh, and he’ll remember daddy’s barbeque and Mr. snuggles he’ll try to steal it again like always.

He’ll remember the way Ice cream drip down our chins after a doctor’s appointment and the way sand felt in his shorts when I pushed him into the sand.

He’ll remember teasing me for peeing my pants and laugh again he’ll laugh again I know it.  
I wish I could say the same I don’t remember seeing mommy happy without brother I don’t remember barbeques without brother.

And I can’t remember Ice cream tripping down my chin after a checkup.

I remember tears though every time we went to the doctor’s mommy would have water on her face and make weird noises.  
And Daddy would look so sad I don’t like seeing Daddy sad. So I’ll cheer him and mommy up and I’ll help brother as well.

He remembers he always remembers once I show him picture and Mommy’s happy again Mommy’s smiling and so is Daddy.  
Were happy again there happy again I like it when there happy because it makes me happy.

He’s stealing my toys again and I try to tell mommy but she’s just says let him have it. And Daddy doesn’t care that todays is my birthday he’s to busy playing with brother.  
And Brother he likes to play with me but he’s to busy trying to share his time with Mommy and Daddy.

But I don’t mind because Mommy and Daddy are happy again so that makes me happy.

I don’t mind because brother remember things I don’t her carries my memory with him and the makes me happy.

I don’t mind because I don’t hear Mommy crying any more or the car door closing, I only hear my tears only mine and that makes me happy.

I hear it again Mommy’s crying and Daddy going back to work and he’s in his room again confused he’s always confused.  
There like this every month.  
I don’t like it when Mommy sad because it makes me sad .  
I don’t like it when Brother forgets because a piece of me is forgotten.  
I don’t like when Daddy leaves because a piece of me leaves with him and never comes back.

But I don’t mind because I know how to make them happy again.

And I don’t mind feeling left out because there happy again and I like seeing them happy.


End file.
